


Безлетие

by Soul_of_Black_Raven



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Humor, Mysticism, Ratings: G, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_of_Black_Raven/pseuds/Soul_of_Black_Raven
Summary: О непростом пути в мир Морфея.Герои: люди и нечисть





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Mritty, вычитка Senbai, Rileniya

Сегодня днем я фантастически сладко поспал. И это было удивительно приятное состояние – возможность спокойно подрыхнуть, с комфортом, внутренним и внешним, как полный инь-янь души и тела.  
На самом деле, соснуть в течение дня я люблю. Но, увы, делаю это обычно от настолько сильных усталости, нервного упадка и недосыпа, что сплю, как колода на нарах. Да еще в это время кто-нибудь шумит: то телевизор работает, то тетка с соседкой о чем-то перетирают… И ладно если негромко — уж перед носом человек спит (ну или пытается спать, усиленно делая вид, якобы он в процессе общения с Морфеем), так нет же. Орут, как на рынке! Хорошо, может, я и притворился, что того… в мир иной отошел… сновидений, то бишь. Но это совсем не означает, что такой шум меня не выдернет на поверхность реальности.  
О крепком сне уже особо и не заикаюсь. Зато если проваливаюсь в эту тьму -– царство снов, -– то как умер, с концами. Точно как бревно. Или снится муть какая, словно болотной воды наглотался и теперь старые пиявки пытаются мне рассказывать сказки народные на новый лад. Только этот лад без ладу: такое нанесут, никакому торчку под кайфом не привидится.  
Ну так вот, о чем бишь я? А! О сне. То есть не о мистической его части, а о тупой физиологии тела.  
Спится мне в последнее время худо. Ревматизма замучила, как старого пердуна. А я что? Пенек еще молодой, а корешки-то мои уже шалят. Ляжешь в кроватку, только одеяльцем накроешься, подушку в кукиш свернешь, вонючую пятку соседу под нос сунешь и — на тебе. Так копытца-то скрутит, что хоть волком вой — вся забугорная серая стая в соседнем лесу обзавидуется. И луна от ужаса заплачет, и леший из-за завалинки выскочит.  
И вот, как Иван-дурак, лежишь, спать хочется до наркоманской трясучки, ан не можешь! Треклятущие ноги, чтоб им пусто было, — как в печи у Бабы Яги после пришествия Христа Господня: крутит, ломит, судорогой сводит, на полметра над диваном подскакиваю.  
И вот, нажрешься валерьянки, корвалолу, но-шпы, пустырника, кетанова, феназепама и еще какой гадости заморской… Дык, вредная организма сначала, как леший, ветошью прикинется, зенки смежить даст… И как по-новой! Типа хватит тебе, хозяин, на боку лежать, расслабляться: шило в жопу, десять нарядов вокруг выгребной ямы – унитаз по цивильному называется, вот. Физзарядка, мать вашу. Беспредел!  
Иль посреди ночи подскочишь, как ошпаренный, аж черти от испуга с комода и тумбочки в аквариум падают (а там наши рыбки – два дня уж как некормленые… И что, что не пираньи?). И вертишься, как неприкаянный, маешься, словно грешник на адской сковороде. Сонный, злой, ничего не соображающий, кроме как: «пиздец спать хочу», «надо поссать» и «убью всех нах». А эти, соседи по койке то бишь, спят, как младенцы… Ууу!!!  
Хотя нет, с краю дивана я больше не лягу, зато друг мой, почивающий на оном месте, уж точно знает, каково полосатым осужденным строгого режима на нарах спится… А у меня и так спина не железная… а после «возлежания» на искомых нарах и вовсе – деревянная. И вообще, я себе трухлявый пень напоминаю: с виду покойничек еще ниче, форму держит, а внутри – усе… И этим все сказано.  
В такие ночи последнее слово остается за бутылкой пива.  
Эх, не спиться бы… Но ведь не спится! Твою ж налево…  
А ежели черти ходульки мои непутевые в оборот не берут, то удобства тоже мало. Человек я беспокойно засыпающий, любящий повертеться и поёрзать по постельному белью и сопутствующим ему начинкам – то бишь с одеялом и подушкой. Пакости с ними делать… А тут обложили с двух сторон, как кирпичи в кладке, да ещё валетом. То одеяло куда-то девается, то подушка уползает, то ты сам носом со стеной целуешься, потому что тебя задвинули… точнее, вдвинули в соседа справа, а тот ноги подтянул и – вот она, холодная поверхность, тянущая сквозняком. Я и сам не со зла то локтем в глаз, то пяткой в нос дать во сне могу. И что самое главное – ни рук раскинуть, ни ног из-под одеяла повытащить, ни тебе цыпленка табака не изобразить, ни Маугли в свободном полете, ни креветку в лотке на развес в отделе «морепродукты»… Эх, жизнь моя жестянка! Да еще и консервная.  
А тут днем меня разморило… Вымотался за эти дни я нормально не спамши. Линия оккупационного фронта гайморита была успешно прорвана совместными усилиями трех или четырех лекарств, мой нос делал вид, что он дышит, и организма решила, что можно и того… поспать.  
Ну, поспать – это громко сказано. А вот лёгкая дрема, перешедшая в крепкую, а после, пожалуй, и в полноценный сон, мне перепала. И как уютно мне было! Без этой тупой, изнуряющей тяжести, когда чувствуешь себя камнем, а почти сладкая истома охватила меня. Я подкопался под теплый соседский бок, заныкался под одеялко, обвившись вокруг теплого тельца, и закемарил.  
Наверное, так хорошо, спокойно и уютно-сладко бывает только у мамки в утробе. Или с любимым человечком, который ласково и нежно подоткнет край одеяла под бочок и поцелует в клювик. В рыльце. В моську... в общем, у кого что там лицо и иже с ним изображает.  
Ляпота-а!


End file.
